Snow Flake
by Princess Variares
Summary: He doesn't know her, she doesn't know him. In the history of his life, he didn't just randomly talk to a girl he didn't even know. But there he was, comforting a girl who was waiting for someone who never showed up. [ZeoXMadoka - One shot]


**Snow Flake**

By _Princess Variares_

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Snow Flake

**Category: **Anime/Manga - Metal Fight Beyblade/メタルファイトベイブレード

**Author:** Princess Variares

**Summary: **He doesn't know her, she doesn't know him. In the history of his life, he didn't just randomly talk to a girl he didn't even know. But there he was, comforting a girl who was waiting for someone who never showed up. [ZeoXMadoka - One shot]

**Pairing(s):** ZeoXMadoka [KyouMado]

**Genre: **Hurt and Comfort, Romance

**Rating: **K+

**Note: **The characters are a bit older (about sixteen), so this is kind of AU.

**Disclaimer: **Metal Fight Beyblade/メタルファイトベイブレード by the amazing Takafumi Adachi

* * *

><p>The bright white moon illuminated the large sheet of darkness, small silver stars decorating it. A beautiful maroon-haired teenage girl was seated on a wooden bench in front of a river. The girl wore a light pink coloured long-sleeved jacket, a short pale yellow coloured mini-skirt, black leggings which were tucked into a light pink coloured boots and a pale yellow scarf wrapped around her neck. She also had pale yellow coloured gloves covering her hands.<p>

Soft white snow flakes descended from the sky and onto the snow-covered streets in Metal Bey City. There were only a small amount of people on the streets, so it was completely silent.

"He's late ..." The girl whispered as she fished out her phone from her jacket pocket. She dialled a number and held the phone next to her ear.

_"The number you have called is currently unavailable right now. If you would like to send a message to this number, please press one-"_

She ended the call and dialled again.

_"The number you have called is currently unavailable-"_

_'Where are you, Kyouya?' _She inwardly asked herself as she continued to dial his number. She continued to dial until someone finally answered the phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Kyouya!"

_"Madoka?"_

"Where are you?! I've been waiting for you at Metal Bey Park for ages!" She yelled.

_"Kyouya, who is it?" _A familiar female voice said from the background.

_'Hikaru?'_

Silence.

_"It's nobody, babe."_

Her eyes widened.

The call had ended.

_'It's nobody, babe.'_

"Nobody?" She whispered, a silver tear trickling down her cheek. "Was ... Was that who I was to you this whole time? Nobody?"

Tears continued to stream down her face as she covered her lips with her hands, trying to hold back sobs.

"Hey there!"

She turned her head to the side to see a boy, who was about her age, running towards her. He had brunette hair with cream highlights. The boy paused in front of her, his turquoise blue eyes full of concern.

"Hey," He said. "What's wrong?"

It was hard for her to hold back her sobs now.

"S-Someone ... S-Someone w-was meant t-to meet m-me here ..." She said through her sobs. "B-But t-they *hic* l-left m-me ..."

"Who are they?" The boy asked, sitting next to the girl.

"S-Someone I used t-to love." She said softly, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

His eyes widened.

She began to sob again, but this time they were louder than before. The boy stared at her with shock and pitty as she cried her heart out.

Suddenly, the girl felt arms wrap around her. Her eyes widened once she realised that it was the boy.

"It's OK," He whispered softly in her ear. "Cry onto me, you'll feel better."

And she did exactly that.

She cried and cried into his chest, her tears almost never ending.

Before she knew it, all her pain and sadness was washed away.

"T-Thank you." She said, moving her head away from his chest. "I ... I feel much better now."

"No problem!" The boy said, standing up.

"Do ... Do you wanna spend the rest of the day with me? I mean ... if you don't mind ..." He said nervously, his hand behind his back as he shifted his gaze somewhere else.

The girl stared at him, but then smiled. "I'd love to!"

"R-Really?" The boy asked

"Yep!" The girl beamed.

The two stood up from the bench.

"Can I ask you something?" The girl asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

The boy blinked.

"My name?"

The girl nodded her head.

"The name's Zeo, Zeo Abyss." Zeo told her, winking at her.

"Wow ... that's a very cool name!" The girl complimented.

"Really? Thanks!" Zeo said. "What about you?"

The girl smiled and said, "My name is Madoka Amano."

When she had finished saying that, a small snow flake floated from the sky and landed on her nose. A light blush coated her cheeks as Zeo began to chuckle.

"W-What's so funny?" Madoka asked, looking at the laughed Zeo.

"You're ... You're just really cute." Zeo told her, smiling warmly.

Madoka felt her heart skip a beat. Her cheeks were coated in a soft crimson red colour.

"Well, why don't we get going? I know a really awesome café not too far away from here!" Zeo told her as he started to walk down the path.

Madoka stared at him from behind a bit, but then began to jog after him.

"Wait for me, Zeo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Princess Variares: <strong>Heyoo guys! This is just a little Zeo x Madoka one shot I thought of. I love this pairing a lot! I hope you guys enjoyed it, please tell me what you think in the reviews! :D

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot! xD**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews, OK? :D**

_**- Princess Variares**_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_- Please read and support my other stories, **Metal Bey Academy **and **Silent Tears**. And please check out my other Metal Fight Beyblade stories on my main account **PrincessOfTheSakura** - _


End file.
